


Planets Collide

by Zenzly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Erica is a fabulous little shit, Everyone hates the Argents, Forever sassy Peter, Hale family Badassery, Isaac and Stiles are interspicies bros, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shitty human rulers, Wars, and a dumb king, space wars later on, tittle sums it up I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzly/pseuds/Zenzly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oh Sheriff Stilinski! Your son is a perfect candidate! He has perfect vision and aim. He was one of the top 5 qualifiers for this area! Yes, we will be taking him right in the middle of school, before he even reaches junior year and train him as a little toy soldier for 2 years! Yup, don't you worry! We'll treat your boy that didn't even get to hug you goodbye right! Oh, sorry, you also wont be making any contact with him seeing as he’s going to assist in the WAR OF THE FUCKEN WORLDS.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planets Collide

Stiles felt like his lungs were about to give up on him as he ran under rocks and jumped over debris. Whoever said that he was a good candidate for this situation was dead wrong. Like, beating up a dead carcase that had been thoroughly killed dead wrong.

 

He winced when he felt something fly up and at his face, but he couldn’t afford to stop now or get distracted. One wrong step, and he would be eviscerated by the _thing_ right behind him. Did he also forget to mention that it had laser beams coming out of it? Because it had laser beams. And guns. And probably bombs. Yup. Definitely had bombs.

 

Stiles gripped the sniper riffle close to his chest when he felt himself go air born. As soon as his back collided with the rock wall, he knew he may die this day, or worse.

 

While trying to actually get some air into his lungs, Stiles looked over at the machine type of thing that approached him. He wanted to laugh at it and call it a headless chicken, but due to lack of oxygen, he just wheezed at it.

 

This was one of the main reasons he hated the new ruling king. Sure, he had been king for a good 60 years, but the old fart always did what his 'adviser' told him. Why couldn't old geezer Argent just go to war himself? Suuure, send those that 'qualified' as soldiers out there and give them zero choice in the matter.

 

'Oh Sheriff Stilinski! Your son is a perfect candidate! He has perfect vision and aim. He was one of the top 5 qualifiers for this area! Yes, we will be taking him right in the middle of school, before he even reaches junior year and train him as a little toy soldier for 2 years! Yup, don't you worry! We'll treat your boy that didn't even get to hug you goodbye right! Oh, sorry, you also wont be making any contact with him seeing as he’s going to assist in the WAR OF THE FUCKEN WORLDS.'

 

“GOD FUCKEN DAMN IT” Stiles swallowed dryly as he coughed and looked at the machine.

 

“Come on you piece of shit!” Even though he was looking at what was probably going to be his last thing to see, Stiles needed to vent. “What the fuck do you even expect to find here, huh?! If you want revenge or something from wherever you come from, then kill the greedy asshole that wanted it! Instead, ever since you're stupid ship got here, you and your whatever you things are, have been killing people that don't even have a clue as to why we're fighting you! Yeah buddy, I don't even know what I'm doing out here! I was told, to kill things, but did I fire at you? No! You had the nerve to chase me around for ever, and now, here we are!”

 

Stiles was taking deep breaths as the thing just looked(?) at him.

 

“You probably have no fucken idea as to what I'm saying do you.” Stiles coughed into his hand noticed just the slightest bit of pink. “Fuck. Look, just get it over with, alright? You guys have attacked everything. I don't even know if I have a place to go after this stupid war. So, come on, make it painless. Please.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes as he waited for the thing to fire. He heard a high air sound and hoped it was one of the barrel guns on it aiming at his head. He heard that head shots are truly painless.

 

“AAAHHhhh.....uh.....” Stiles barely opened his eyes to see what looked like two legs? In front of him. Slowly, and with the most caution, he looked up towards a waist, then a torso, and finally. A helmet? Mask? Thing?

 

“Uhm..” Stiles popped his lips and looked up to the finger on his forehead.

 

“Bang.” The alien/human-like enemy laughed when Stiles flinched. It, well, it sounded like a man to him, took a step back and studied Stiles. Stiles took the opportunity to do the same.

 

Even though the years were hell, the training he took always reminded them never to let their guard down and take every opportunity to know your enemy.

 

 _He,_ Stiles was going to use the word with caution, because you never truly know, wore something that towered over any human. Unlike stiles with his bullet-proof vest and combat boots and sand cape. The foreigner had legs that looked like those of a a dog standing on its hind legs. It had a couple of tubes attached to it going from side to side. The image of it reminded stiles of a cool robotic version of the Pan from Pan's Labyrinth. Only much, much, scarier seeing as it right _there._

 

It suddenly changed from the colors of the rock to all black which freaked Stiles out. Great, it had chameleon skills too. No wonder no one ever saw them coming.

 

“Dude, you look like you literally jumped straight out of a Del Toro movie. The Wolf Helmet adds a nice fear factor. Feels like you might eat me or something.”

 

“Dood?” He replied back. It talked! Well, he!

 

“Dude! You can talk! What else can you say?” For a second, Stiles forgot that this other being could kill him any second. And then he started talking in a language that completely flew over Stiles' head.

 

 _'So much for that'_ thought Stiles.

 

Suddenly, the alien, pointed its arm straight out at Stiles. Welp, life had been OK for living to see almost 18. He just hoped his dad was told he died being an awesome hero or something.

 

Something in the alien's arm popped up and pointed at Stiles. A green beam suddenly engulfed him, he hoped it would be fast, again, Stiles closed his eyes.

 

“ _Scan complete. Language, English. Location- Earth.”_ What the fuck?

 

“You are a rather strange being. You have not fired at me, even though you hold a weapon.”

 

Stiles gaped as the Alien spoke to him. It's voice sounded muffled which reassured Stiles that it wore a helmet.

 

“You...spoke...”

 

“I scanned your speech level. Tell me, human, Who do you identify as.”

 

Stiles swallowed dryly.

“Uh, I'm called Stiles dude. As for not firing, I guess it would have been pointless, seeing as you got like, a gazillion guns on you. And you're like, big ass fuck.”

 

“I see.” It reached up with gloved hands and twisted some bolts on its helmet and carefully pulled it off.

 

“In your language, I would go by Isaac.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I finish this fic....


End file.
